


Tales of One Hundred Words

by saye0036



Series: Stories in 100 word chapters [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: Drabbles: Part One;  This is a collection of short tales of 100 words I wrote for Detectivecaz some time ago.Stories about Bond & M (Olivia Mansfield)They are not in any sort of order other than in how I wrote them.  Part Two and Part Three are additions to the series for another wave of recent drabble challenges between friends. These drabbles are a series to create a larger story, part 3- Lives & Loves is the prequel to part 2-Desperation.  ;)I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [MaryAnne615](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAnne615/gifts).



 

_**Quantum of Solace** _

Her Confusion

What did he mean by that?

When he said he never left. This mission was his revenge for the death of Vesper.

Bond turned to look at me in glow of the street-lamps in the snow.

How very strange.

When I called him back for killing that member of special branch, Bond told me I sounded tired. How the hell would he even know that!

Bond insisted that he must continue to chase after the men who were trying to kill me.

That was not at all expected. How could I have miss read the signs?

Mitchell and now this.

* * *

His Confusion

What did she mean by that?

When she said I knew you were you. What am I missing?

Christ, she's gorgeous. She's also a conniving bitch.

M's skin glowed in the warmth of the island sun. Her body soaking up the sunlight and invigorating her. There's a twinkle in her, lovely blue eyes.

M claimed to be pulling me back in but in reality she knew damn well I couldn't let it go.

No; someone made Michell try to kill her.

Quantum; White, Green and whomever else attempted to take her from me will suffer for trying to harm her.

* * *

 

**Anatomy**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sexy and big."

"It is not!"

"M."

"Nigel always said I was petite."

"I love your behind."

"I would like to see yours out the front door for that remark."

"You're serious?"

"Go!"

"Fine."

M regretted her decision. What if a beautiful young woman approached him? He was only trying to give her a compliment.

M used her mobile to take a photo of herself and waited patiently in bed. She heard a crash.

"Sexy...I'm home!"

M smiled to herself as she waited for her lover to climb the stairs to find her.

* * *

Anatomy 2

"They're huge. I mean gorgeous and huge. What? Don't look at me like that M."

"You shouldn't say that, besides they aren't that big."

"I don't know why you refuse to look in the mirror and acknowledge your own quite substantial beauty in that department M."

"I do look in the mirror and some strange old lady stares back at me."

"You do not look old to me."

"I don't understand how you can see beyond the wrinkles."

"Love, and my God you have a great set of…"

"James!"

"But they are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen."

* * *

The Islands

In sunlight she glows. In the Bahamas her hair becomes blonde and her age rewinds.

It could be a trick of the light, or a trick of my heart. It skips a beat as she smiles.

The sunlight blurs the lines on her face. They vanish with the brightness.

She's so very tiny. The way she carries herself is no hint towards her true age. She strides forth like the lioness that she is.

M's sunshine and grace. How in hell I never noticed before baffles me. M pierces my arm with a tracer and my heart with her presence.

* * *

_**Casino Royale** _

Aggravation

Who the hell do they think they are! I could bloody well have a 00 agent sipping tea in their sitting room with their wives or mother by the time work is done!

And Bond! Blowing up an embassy on his first time out has got to be the most asinine...idiotic and uncontrolled thing an agent has ever done!

No wonder they're taking me to task.

Christ the man thinks he can saunter through life with a wink and a sexy smile, without regard for rules and my pounding head.

When I get my hands on him…

Damn...ARGHHHH!

* * *

Discoveries

I can't believe I chased that maniac onto a crane!

There was no way in hell I was going to let that cocky ass get away after what he put me through. One less bloody bomb-maker as far as I'm concerned.

The husband was not home and her computer was left open.

Mansfield...good lord, how appropriate. "Olivia Mansfield." I say it outloud just to hear it. "I will have to ask her about it."

Quite a history in espionage and two children. Whenever did she find the time. The husband was handsome, "please be a beard for work."

* * *

Caring

M knew this woman would drive me mad. Surely the treasury had someone less...but no. I sense M had a hand in who brought the money to me. One who could look the part that needed to be played. She likely sent Vesper just for that reason.

They are so alike in some ways. Vesper is smart and sassy, she has her uses and not just for the inevitable. Vesper saves me after my poisoning.

I swear as I'm dying I hear M's entrancing, yet pissed off voice flow over me.

"Bond! Push the damn button!"

She does care.

* * *

Losses

Bond already lost the money and the treasury will not buy him back in. Bond's likely too bloody distracted by the girl.

"Damn it all!" She sat at her desk late into the evening waiting for an update. The Americans finally came through for something good and put Bond back in the game.

Villers entered, "Bond has gone into cardiac arrest."

The doctors spout gibberish as the display beeped with an ever increasing cacophony of impending doom. Not yet. Not now, it's too soon damn it!

"Bond! Push the damn button!" Exploded out of her mouth without chance for censor.

* * *

Women

Why didn't Vesper trust me?

I could have saved her, she chose death.

Did she even love me?

Not enough to live for me. My first mission, very well could have been my last.

M actual sounded sympathetic. Perhaps she's not the queen of ice and numbers I've assumed her to be.

Perhaps she too had felt the same heartache. It's in her voice when she told me what really happened with Vesper and Quantum.

I admit, I'm still learning and I misread both women. One a remorseful traitor and the other was not the pillar of ice I assumed.

* * *

**_Skyfall_ **

The Shot

"Take the bloody shot!"

Echoed through my mind since the train and fall. Recovery was doubly hard when you've been betrayed by the woman who…

The woman I sweat over was the opposite. Pliable, giving and submissive. Not what I want, but what I need.

Vesper was but an echo but M...was never far from my thoughts.

New flashed...explosion and my stomach gave way. The booze and pills could never numb my need for her...guidance...approval...my desire. Absolute dread descended upon me. I take the last taste of whisky from my cup of wallowing and leave.

* * *

The Shot 2

"Take the bloody shot!"

Silence.

"Agent down, Ma'am."

Anything said after disappears. I turn to the window looking out over London, strong for millennia. My strength is waning.

I cannot look at Tanner.

Christ.

What have I done? I should have trusted Bond.

Now what? I'm getting too old for this shit!

Damn him!

Damn me for allowing him into my brittle old heart. My tears dried for those I've lost, years ago. I am nothing but a vessel for Queen and Country.

Shades of grey was all I could see now, there would be no brightness with him gone.

* * *

Home

The prodigal son returned. Stinking of booze and excess mixed with sun and sand. Scruffy, with bloodshot eyes and the brutal coating of danger that surrounded him.

There was so much sadness behind Bond's bloodshot blue eyes, that it made me pause after my initial attack.

They will force me out and likely him with me.

Aren't we the pair. Chewed up and spit out by our world. I'm at the end of mine but he could recover, if he let himself.

Such a sad day. They searched for Bond's body to have what was left stand before her now.

* * *

Home For A Rest

I stood in her window drinking, waiting for her to return. I came here to find if she still lived. Eight others do not.

Someone came after M and missed. Or was it a message?

My body relaxed as I watch her car pull up. I take another drink just because I know it will piss her off to no end.

I like this flat better than the other. This one seemed like the home, I'd been lacking a long time, yet she's always had.

M's been taking up far too much room in my head for a long while.

* * *

Enemies

Silva's insane. Called her "Mummy" but there's far bloody more to it than that. I know that they are on their way, yet I don't want him to be anywhere near M.

I don't want him to light his gaze upon her. It sent chills up my spine as he flirted with me.

A sexual sadist who's obsessed with M. From what the girl told me on our trip here, Silva was cleaver. Not clever enough to stop the reinforcements.

I don't want M to see Silva. he would enjoy that too much, and I want to deny him that.

* * *

Heat

It's stifling; M's too bloody hot in a blazer. Tanner tossed his jacket on a chair.

Her blouse is translucent, her undergarments are shockingly on display without her jacket. In this heat she could care less.

Bond knocked on the door, walked in seeing M fanning herself with a file. He smirked and sauntered across her office with a cold lemonade in his hands. He waved it at her, then froze when he stared down at her blouse.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Please just give it to me!"

Once he found his voice…"my pleasure M."

* * *

Wedding

Bond never liked churches, but Madeleine insisted. The finality of marriage, made him feel ill.

Bond hoped M arrived before the ceremony. James stood with Tanner, waiting for Madeleine.

M appeared before the bride as the sun followed her through the open door. His stomach calmed as he realized why his nerves were making him sick.

Madeleine was not M, the one he loved.

Bond walked across, took M's hand and pulled her up past a shocked Tanner.

"M, it's always been you. Run away with me?"

"James," M smiled as James leaned down for the first of many kisses.


	2. Part Two

Ten: “Damn it all!”

Nine: “I told you it would never work.”

Eight: “ I forgot my knife and would you stop...you’re tone is hardly helping matters.”

Seven: “Here...would you let me?”

Six: “Not on my life M.”

Five: “Sexist misogynist dinosaur...I still stand by that!”

Four: “Almost got it.”

Three: “My god it will be tomorrow by the time…”

Two: “There! Champagne opened!”

One: “Just in time.”

“Happy New Year’s M.” 

“Happy New Year’s 007.” M smirked as she downed her first glass.

“God I love you.” Bond whispered as he turned to watch fireworks with M.


	3. Part Three

“Smudge?”

“Yes, Smudge?”

“You think that is a bad name for a grey kitten?”

“I’ve never really given much thought to kittens M.”

“Well Q showed me the photo and he is adorable.”

“Q...or this...Smudge you’re speaking of?”

“Smudge! 007 do try to keep up.”

“I was beginning to think I might have to duel Q for you, if you were giving him affectionate nicknames.”

“Bond, I can think of a few choice ones for you.”

“I just don’t see why we are having this conversation, when we could be far better occupied.”

“Dinner...before dessert.”

“Yes Ma’am.”


	4. Part Four

"MMmmmm….so good."

"You like that?"

"You know I do M."

"I never thought I would be able to do it like that again."

"You have not lost your touch if that is what you're worried about."

"Do you want more?"

"Christ yes!"

"Hold on...too fast James, why do you insist on always going fast?"

"Damn it all...help...brain freeze!"

"Just because it's homemade ice cream it doesn't make it any less cold when you eat it fast Bond."

"Just like you it's so delicious I can't help myself."

"Charmer."

"But you love me for it."

"I do."


	5. Part 5

Watching the river move below her, M was transfixed. Watching it was easier than dealing with the aftermath of Bond’s first mission.

She should have waited, he wasn’t ready yet. Bond’s emailed resignation was illuminated behind her on her laptop.

M had such high hopes for him. She had sensed greatness and had hoped…well...that he could have lasted one mission without letting his heart get in the way.

Bond had charmed her and she had willingly given herself over to his randy smirk and vicious efficiency. 

Christ...she was too bloody old to have a crush on an agent.


	6. Part 6

_Christ...she was too bloody old to have a crush on Bond._

Yet there was that feeling bubbling up in all its messy glory. She sat in front of her laptop staring at the resignation letter again.

No damn it! M would not accept defeat after the risks she took to make him 007. She would hold this but not report it to human resources, nor discuss his whereabouts with the minister.

They don’t need to know...yet. The money needs to be accounted for.

Their mission is not yet complete.

Bond would continue to be her dirty little secret.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue in Italics is from the Casino Royale script.

_“Hello, M.”_

 

Bond knew this call was coming.

 _  
_ _“I got your note.”_

 

M had to play this nonchalant. __  
_  
_ _“Yes?”_

 

What is M playing at.  He sent in a resignation not a note? __  
  
“We'll talk about that later.”

 

Bond can tell by her voice that something is wrong.   __  
_  
_ _“Right now I have a lovely man_ _from the Treasury here…wondering if you're ever_ going to deposit the winnings.”

 

The concern in her voice was for the money.  He knew Vesper was too good to be true!

They’d both been played on this one. __  
_  
_ _“That's a shame._ _I didn't think they'd miss it.”_

* * *

 

Part 2

 

_ “Yes. Well, I told them not to worry.” _

  
  


He heard the worry behind M’s act.  This betrayal would be the end for Bond, if they discovered it. __  
__  
__  
_“So you'll be depositing it today.”_ __  
__  
How could he have screwed this up?  M was covering his ass, yet again and he had to fix this fast or it would mean her job as well as his.

_  
_ _ “On my way to the bank right now.” _

 

Bond may be a idiot for what he’d done but he would never put M in this position, not after what happened at the beginning of this mission.

 


	8. Part 8:  The Beginning of Casino Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue from the film Casino Royale

 

_“Who the hell do they think they are?”_

M storms out of the office followed by a struggling Villers.  
  
_“I report to the prime minister,_ even he's smart enough not to ask me what we do.”

 

M throws her arms up and paused for Villers to catch up.  
  
_“Have you ever seen such a bunch_ of self-righteous, arse-covering prigs?”

 

Villers knows better than to argue with her in this mood.  
  
  
_“They don't care what we do, they care_ _what we get photographed doing.”_

Bond’s going to have his status stripped from him, the second he shows his face in London. _  
_

 

* * *

 

What was she going to do about this now? 

_“And how the hell could Bond be so stupid?”_

If she can’t control him they will make her put him down.  
  
_“I give him double-0 status, he celebrates by shooting an embassy.”_

Damn him.  
_  
“Is the man deranged?  And where the hell is he?”_

 She wants his perfectly formed arse...now!  Show him exactly what kind of M she can be.   
  
_“In the old days, if an agent did something embarrassing he'd have the good sense_   
_to defect.”_

No One...trifles with her position flippantly.  
_  
“Christ, I miss the Cold War.”_


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts in italics are from Casino Royale.

_"I'm sorry, James."_

The pity in M’s eyes is harder to take than Vesper’s betrayal. __  
  
_“She had a boyfriend.  A French Algerian.  They were very much in love.”_

Perhaps he deserved that jab in the chest for what he’d put M through. __  
  
_“He was kidnapped by the organization behind Le Chiffre.  And they blackmailed her, threatening  to kill him unless she cooperated.”_

He could have helped her, if she had actually loved him. __  
__  
_“We should've picked up on it....but sometimes we're so focused on our enemies...we forget to watch our friends.”_  
  
 M blames herself for sending the bitch.

 

* * *

 

_“Well, at least this clears Mathis.”_

 

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

__  
_“No.”_ __  
__  
_“We just proved that she's guilty,  not that he's innocent.”_ __  
  
“It could've been a double blind.  Keep sweating him.”

 

Bond wants to believe that it was Mathis not Vesper who was the cause of this betrayal. __  
__  
_“You don't trust anyone,  do you, James?”_ __  
__  
_“No.”_ __  
  
_“Then you've learnt your lesson.  Get back as soon as you can.  We need you.”_

  
M will use this to teach him, mould him and he should just let her.  In the short time since she made him, she’d done more to support him than anyone ever. _  
_


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue is directly from the movie Casino Royale.

M said he had learned his lesson and that she needed him.

  
_“Will do.”_  
  
_“If you do need time....”_

M doesn’t understand that he’s always viewed love as fleeting.  Deep down he knew it would never last and that the boat trip around the world was a fantasy that both he and Vesper bought into just to ward off the spectres from their past.  
_  
_ “Why should I need more time? The job's done, and the bitch is dead.”

 

M was silent for a moment, not knowing how to react to his vicious attack on a woman he had resigned over.

 

* * *

 

  
  
M paused for a moment, shocked and proud at the same time.  Her pity for him was real.  If she had lost...

 

 _“James...did you ever ask yourself  why you weren't killed that night?”_  
  
Why does she feel this need to mother him?  Has he ever wanted her to assume that role?

 

Could he see through the pain to the truth of it after Vesper’s sacrifice?  Or would he just twist the pain into hatred in his memory of her?

 

Regardless of his memory of Vesper, M would use this to her advantage.  MI6 needs him and so does she.

 

* * *

 

 _  
_ _“Isn't it obvious?”_

 

He will become her best, now that he has survived this first brutal test.  M’s saddened that it had to happen this way.  Yet, she’s relieved that she didn’t have to file his resignation and find another 007.  Beyond the frustration that is Bond, she would hate to lose him now.  
  
_“She made a deal to spare your life in exchange for the money.  I'm sure she hoped  they would let her live. But she must have known she was going to her death.  And now we'll never know who was behind this.  The trail's gone cold.”_


	11. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next series of chapters continue as if one story. I hope you enjoy.

James ran down the street, his desperation making the pace that of his best sprint. He had to reach M!

Tanner said that the assailant was holding her in the hotel where her meeting was taking place. There were agents everywhere and the London Police force were holding the traffic off the street.

The pounding of his heart was louder than his dress shoes hitting the cobbled stone. It said a great deal about his feelings for M.

He had to reach her...before…

No he couldn’t think...he just had to be faster...better...her best and reach her.


	12. Desperation Part 2:  Love

Bond had kissed a thousand women but not like this.

 

James had said words of adoration but not like this.

 

He had strained his body and mind to the task of seduction but not like this.

 

James Bond had made love but not like this.

 

Bond had gone to great lengths to make this different.  He was a different man and she was far more important a woman in his life to make this anything but spectacular.

 

Bond had professed his love before...but not like this.

 

“I have never loved a woman as intently as I love you M.”


	13. Desperation Part 3

After James told her that he loved her, M panted in a breathy whisper in his ear. 

“I know dear boy, I know.” 

She could tell by more than the way he made love to her now.

It was in the way he watched her in a room full of people. It was in the way he appeared to court disaster by flirting with her openly in front of others.

It was in the way he arrived at her flat after a mission under the guise of giving a report.

It was that James Bond always came back to her.


	14. Desperation Part 4

They lay in each other’s arms; pondering the various outcomes of what had transpired between them in the heat of the moment.

There would be no denying that attraction existed between them...but love?

This was something unexpected for both parties and not entirely easy to reconcile their current work situation.

M spoke first. “I will have to retire soon if…”

“I can retire if they give you shit for this M. I say we leave everything as is. Some already know how I feel for you, or have guessed.”

“We should try to hide this affair.”

“Tanner will know.”


	15. Desperation Part 5

Tanner had been watching for this very thing for years. The way M suddenly blushed when Bond said something cheeky to her.

The flowers that came for her yesterday from a less than secret admirer. The way her eyes drifted to him in this crowded hall. 

Not to mention that 007 actually volunteered for extra guard duty for this event.

It finally happened, Bond had the guts to make his move and more surprisingly; M actually caved to his advances.

It made Tanner smile, that the two most stubborn people he knew, finally succumbed after all their sexually charged bickering.


	16. Desperation Part 6

Moneypenny observed the way Tanner was smiling as he looked between M and 007 guarding the door, attempting to not stare at M in her evening gown. 

This government banquet has M on the arm of many different men, currently Gareth Mallory, on the dance floor as Bond’s acting as security guard.

Right...bodyguard’s more like it! And specifically M’s body, without a doubt.

I wander over to Bond with an extra martini in my hand. “Here you looked like you could use this.”

“I’m on duty.”

“I know, but if you don’t relax...someone’s going to get shot dead!”


	17. Desperation Part 7

Interpersonal relationships often elude Q. However, on this occasion he does notice the way Eve and Tanner are closely watching M and 007.

What is going on?

Why on earth did 007 volunteer to be extra security? That was definitely not normal, as he claimed he would rather be tortured again then attend one of these functions.

Something’s afoot.

M looks lovely in a blue evening gown that gives her a much younger glow, one that she’s radiated of late. 

Bond’s staring at the dance floor, Eve stands with him handing him a drink and laughing.

Wait...could it be?


	18. Desperation Part 8

Mallory swung M effortlessly around the dance floor. M looked stunning and glowed with...happiness.

“How did you convince Bond to help for extra security?”

“Oh...he owed me some...time.” M blushed suddenly.

“He looks rather tense, are we expecting an attack?”

M shot a look at her agent accepting a drink from her secretary, as 007 guarded the door.

“No...attack, 007’s just upset I took his favourite toy away and told him he couldn’t play if he didn’t attend.”

“Really? His Aston Martin?”

M smiled enigmatically as our dance continued. I noticed the glare on Bond’s face.


	19. Desperation Part 9

I smile after telling Mallory that I took Bond’s favourite toy away. That toy was not his DB5.

No...I told James he could stay at his own flat tonight. I knew getting involved with James would be as addictive as a drug and as annoying as a toddler on sugar. 

I couldn’t go away with him because of this function and he pitched a fit about me going without him. The only solution was for him to be extra security.

Apparently it’s the only way he can keep an eye on my body where his attention will appear justified.


	20. Desperation Part 10

Watching M on the arm of another man twirling around the dance-floor makes my stomach roll. I had such a fantastic trip planned for this weekend and then this stupid event on her calendar ruined it all.

A beautiful small inn on the coast with gorgeous rooms and best of all, room service. I was planning on just opening the balcony for fresh air and making love to her for two days straight.

It would be far enough away that no one would know us. M’s incredibly enticing on Mallory’s arm tonight.

She glows and I can barely stand it.


	21. Desperation Part 11

One strap fell, as my hands moved the other. “That was cruel to make me go through.”

All M did was laugh as I kissed her shoulders. 

I pushed the rest of the lovely, yet infuriating blue fabric of her gown away. 

M was resplendent tonight and I was hardly the only one to notice. I continued to trail kisses down her arm to her hand.

Not that it mattered. I was the one driving her home tonight.

“Snogging on the sofa is fine but I would much rather get you somewhere…horizontal.”

“Alright James; you deserve playtime.”


	22. Desperation Part 12

We drove north. I gave him this weekend away, to make up for his attendance as a guard at that boring government function. 

In truth it had been far too long since I’d left the city to recharge. Bond made me feel young and sexy enough that a strange current of energy vibrated through my body whenever he’s near.

The second I watch him enter a room, all sex and bravado wrapped up in a Tom Ford suit, my heart speeds up and I anxiously await getting him alone.

The way he looked at me…

What’s he done to me?


	23. Desperation Part 13

The small country hotel is large enough to ignore the other guests and that’s what I wanted to do on this vacation. 

Get into bed with the woman I love, order room service to recharge and continue on a long needed vacation of sex, wine and good food.

M deserved this break. She gives everything to that job, one that she will never be properly thanked for.

M’s instantly charmed by the bright white room and private balcony.

I’m charmed just to peel off her jumper, finally getting my peek. 

The car ride was and exercise in agony and anticipation.


	24. Desperation Part 14

The cool evening breeze wafts through the french doors of the balcony, raising my flesh as much as the touch of my lover.

The path of James’ fingers down my spine warms me despite the cooling perspiration on my body. 

Sated and mesmerized by his skill, yet still perceptive enough. As if I’m two separate people, one alert and the other relaxed by the euphoria of our lovemaking. 

Anxiously anticipating the path his fingers will take once they journey to the end of my spine.

I suppose I am two separate people. I’ve been M and Olivia for an age.


	25. Desperation Part 15

I knew M would love the inn and the room is large enough to entice her to stay within. I don’t really fancy wandering around and having to share looking at her with others. This weekend is just for me and her. 

I kiss her passionately the moment we enter the room and drop the bags. She laughs and protests, wanting to take in her surroundings before she trusts herself enough to let me ravage her.

M’s right. I should go over the room before anything joyously x-rated happens. You never know who could be watching the two of us.


	26. Desperation Part 16

The room is clean and the bed is soft, even with most of the bedding pushed onto the floor in our haste to make love.

Even with all the time available to us to enjoy ourselves I cannot help but be impatient about getting M out of her clothing. 

I divest her of her outerwear fist tossing it onto a chair. Peeling her jumper over her head to gaze at her ample breast heats me further. Kissing her passionately as we recline on the bed.

I pull off her the rest of her garments and mine as she laughs about my impatience.


	27. Desperation Part 17

James dozes as I lay and reflect on our rather intense arrival at this lovely inn. He was so madly impatient to make love to me it gave me joy. 

I’ve been having difficulty since Nigel died becoming Olivia again, devoting myself completely to work and being M. 

James was drawing me back to myself and it made me...passionate and happy about part of my life that I thought lost.

I’m falling more in love with him. Even if it’s wrong of me to do so.

The heat of our passion made it so damn good to be bad.


	28. Desperation Part 18

Yes our passion shocks me, mainly because I can’t remember what it felt like with Nigel. I don’t want to compare them but I must.

If I had met James in my youth would I have felt the same way for him as I do now?

It bothers me that I'm doing a disservice to my relationship with my husband. I loved him but what I feel for my wayward agent is...indescribable...intense.

Perhaps it’s because I don’t expect this to last very long and I’m willing to throw caution to the wind at this stage in my life.


	29. Desperation Part 19

I look at M and see that she’s trying to rationalize what this is between us.

“I can actually feel you thinking about this M.”

“Oh you can, can you?” She gives me that raised eyebrow that makes my heart skip a beat.

“Yes...and this is not my normal fling like behaviour. I keep having to remind you that I’m in this until the end.” 

M frowns at me, as we sit up and rest against the headboard. We watch the sun descend, through the open doors of our balcony after our amorous activities.

“James...room service, I’m hungry.”


	30. Desperation Part 20

I know that she’s merely distracting me away from my statement but I acquiesced, happily and ordered room service.

It arrived while M’s in the shower. I join her naturally to...help her wash. 

M laughed and soaps up a proper white beard for me. “I’ve been wondering if you would like me to disguise myself more when we are in public. I could get a grey wig...something.”

“What? No. You shouldn’t have to change for me.”

“I already have changed for you in every way that matters to me.”

“Oh James, you’re…”

“Amazing? Wonderful?”

“Aggravatingly so, my love.”


	31. Desperation Part 21

I want to walk on the beach but James has other ideas. He would prefer that we don’t leave the room but I insist.

“You’re not embarrassed are you?”

“M I’ve told you before...I just don’t want to share you. I don’t want to converse with strangers. I don’t want to people watch. I just want to stay here with you and make love all day.”

“That sounds like a nice excuse but I’m cooped up in a room all the time. I for one would like to be a normal woman.”

“M there is nothing normal about you.”


	32. Desperation Part 22

I was prepared for the slap when it hit my shoulder, after telling M she’s far from the average pensioner.

I tackle her back to the bed and proceed to kiss and tickle her.

“007 let me up this instant!”

“I told you there was to be no….007 this weekend.”

“Fine but get your glorious sculpted arse showered and dressed. I’m ready to go sight seeing.”

M laughed at me as I wiggled my way to the bath, trying my best come hither smirk.

“James...hurry up!”

“You would think you were in charge or something.”

“I always am.”


	33. Desperation Part 23

 

The walk on the beach was lovely but Bond continued to lament not being in bed.  He pulled me into a sudden kiss after two young women walked by giving him the eye.

 

I laughed, still uncomfortable with these public displays of affection.

 

James revelled in it.  He wanted to make love on the beach.  I protested that sand gets everywhere.  He knows...of course he’s done it all before.  

 

The fact that I’ve made love to another on a beach caused a frown.  After all I’ve made him do over the years...he’s remarkably jealous of my long marriage.


	34. Desperation Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and fights begin to derail their seaside vacation.

“You’re quiet.”

 

“Well...I wanted to ravage you on a dune.”

 

“James...I hate the sand getting...everywhere.  Not to mention the thought of being caught in such a compromising position at my time of life!”

 

“You did it with him though.”  

 

“Oh please don’t pout.  You’ve likely had a dozen on the dunes!”

 

“Not the bloody same, M!”

 

“I see...strange that my long ago adventure on a beach gets examined but your multiple dalliances are not the bloody same.”

 

“Not strange, I love you and they never mattered!”

 

“Some consolation, watching young women eye, and flirt with you!”


	35. Desperation Part 25

I stormed away knowing that it was no use dealing with him in such a state. How dare he pout like he’s put out just because I made love to my husband on a beach 40 long years ago and won’t afford him the exact same consideration.

The man’s sexually spoilt! Any woman anytime, christ he could be screwing one now in the ten minutes since we parted.

Why does James alway look so angrily pinched when Nigel comes up? What do his feelings for me have to do with my dead husband?

Is it sexual comparison he’s worried about?


	36. Desperation Part 26

Argh...that woman drives me mad like no other! I walk the length of the beach to the pier. 

Did she love him that much more than me? Why do I care?

I’ve admitted to her that I’ve never loved another the way I love her and I bloody well mean it!

She never reciprocates those feelings, or avoids the topic. Often it’s as if her mind wanders to a long off place...just like when I asked her to break in the beach blanket with me on the dune.

Whatever the answer...this is our first fight. 

Now what?


	37. Desperation Part 27

I sit in the darkening room wondering if James will come back to me. He has options and I don’t. I would never hold him back. I wouldn’t be fair of me.

I get jealous of attention he receives but I try to hide it. Push my insecurities down so he won’t see the real me.

The flawed old woman who’s about to be put out to pasture, well past my due date. The old battleaxe has to step aside for a younger...male...replacement soon. 

It hurts more than I’d ever imagined. I don’t want to lose James too.


	38. Desperation Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James steps into some more trouble.

I quietly open the door to our room, incase she’s asleep. She’s sitting in the gloom by the patio doors looking out at that sea.

Pondering her life with him perhaps.

“M...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to screw up today...it’s just...I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’re wasting your time with an old woman.”

“No...I’m wasting time dwelling on the man who came before. The one I can never live up too.”

“Who bloody well asked you too!”

“I...don’t know how to be in a relationship with someone. Nigel obviously managed you well.”

“Managed me!?”


	39. Desperation Part 29

“As if Nigel Mansfield managed me! What on earth do you think relationships are Bond? Do you think it’s all sexual posturing for dominance and then reap rewards for coming out on top everyday?”

“I told you Ma’am, I’ve never been in a relationship. I’m unaware of the rules!”

“Rules! Don’t be obtuse Bond!”

“Stop being such a bitch then...Ma’am. Look...I didn’t come here to fight again. I love you and if that’s not enough, I’ll leave.”

“I’ve never asked for anything more.”

James crossed the floor in two strides, dropped to his knees and kissed her passionately.


	40. Desperation Part 30

“I’ve never compared you with Nigel.” M said after pulling back from their kiss.

“Good.” James picked her up and took her to bed. Removing his clothes quickly as he helped M do the same. James crawled up M placed strategic kisses all over her body. 

“Sorry about our first fight M.”

“The good thing about fighting is the way we get to make up for it.”

Bond smiled into her neck as he continued to pepper her with kisses. His hands caressed a passionate sigh from her delicate rose lips. “Love you.”

“Love you, dear boy.” M panted breathlessly.


	41. Lives and Loves:  The Husband's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new section is based on M's husband Nigel's point of view on their relationship.  
> How time and her job have created an often times strained relationship between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new section called Lives and Loves.

Some days Nigel couldn’t understand why he remained married.   The occasional morning like this…reminded him vividly of a few reasons.

 

She’d stayed late for breakfast with him.  Perhaps their evening’s activities explained her lackadaisical approach to work today.  

 

Shame it was less frequent than in their youth.  In university they couldn’t get enough of each other.  Such was youth, lust and energy.

 

She still had a very fine form and energy for one nearing retirement.  There are likely men she works with who desire her.  

 

Nigel found it impossible not to and he’s been married to her for forty years.


	42. Lives and Loves:  2

Nigel kissed her goodbye and escorted her to the door.

 

Time to run off to her fortress full of men in dark suits, with pinched faces and nary a smile.  The driver rang the bell.  He was a good looking man, they all were.

 

They’re all so very serious...the fate of the Empire and all that.  But the Empire’s long gone now.  Two bloody world wars had seen to that.  

 

The secrets she must keep...

 

She’d never been an agent, however they surrounded her.  I wonder if she’d ever taken one of these tightly wound young men to bed?


	43. Lives and Loves:  3

Nigel heard the whispering from the bedroom.  Calls in the middle of the night were hardly new... but there was a man’s voice coming from the sitting room.  He sneaked as far as he dared, trying to get a proper look at this one.

 

Blond, handsome, not too tall but with a coiled animalistic way about him.  Taunt and dangerous like an animal.  She lectured him and her voice rose and then levelled, while insulting him.  She was taking him to task but also trying to give him advice. 

 

This must be the new one.  Bond he’d heard her say.

 


	44. Lives and Loves:  4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by @MaryAnne615 and one part of her story "And Then This Happened."

She was taking her makeup off and drawing a bath when her private line beeped. It was that Bond again, 007.

Nigel listened from the door in the bedroom busying himself with hanging his shirts to not seem like he was overhearing her conversation.

Mitchell...my god...he’d tried to kill her?

No wonder he’d not been to pick her up at the flat lately. Tanner had come instead...he should’ve know something bad happened. 

Her temper was all over the place. Christ you would think she could’ve at least told him this!

Secret’s act be damned, she’s his wife!


	45. Lives and Loves:  5

“You should’ve told me.”

 

“Nigel you know we cannot have this conversation.”

 

“What conversation can we have?  One about the handsome blond bloke that likes to break in here?”

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“You know bloody well what I’m implying.  It could explain your rather sudden increase in appetite lately.”

 

“You think I’m screwing you...as a sort of surrogate?  That’s absurd!”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes it is foolish man.  You’ve nothing to be jealous of.  I’ve done nothing wrong and he’s far too young to want me.”

 

“Not true.   You’re a gorgeously sexy, powerful woman and damn...he wants you!”


	46. Lives and Loves:  6

“What if he does?  It still takes two for infidelity as you well know Nigel!”

 

“Olivia...that was twenty years ago and I might add that I know something happened in Hong Kong back then also.”

 

“Nothing happened in Hong Kong!  What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Touched a nerve did I Olivia?  What I’m talking about was the man who accosted me on more than one occasion in a bar asking if I would not rather be in London with my mistress.  I asked him why and he just looked at me and said.  ‘I want your wife’.


	47. Lives and Loves:  7

The shock on Olivia’s face convinced Nigel that she had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“Nigel, I never…”

 

“I know darling.”  He saw the truth of it in her beautiful eyes.  

 

“I’m sorry for making a deal about these men….but I’m a jealous old fool and I don’t want to lose you to anyone!  I’ve already lost you to the job.”

 

“I’m sorry that you felt my career was more important than you and the children but it’s National security.”

 

“We do need that but by this point in our lives, I thought you would’ve stepped down.”


	48. Lives & Loves: 8

Olivia should have retired anywhere after 55 but here she was nearing her 65th birthday, yet still disappearing at all hours because of the latest national emergency.

The CIA director called home, I’d spoken to him in the past but this time was different...troubling.

Something big was happening and my bride of forty years was in the midst of it; as usual with her agent, Bond. He popped up with a regularity that concerned me greatly, despite reassurances.

I overheard her tone when she spoke with him and it bordered on mothering, but did he see it that way?


	49. Lives and Loves: 9

It’s unlikely that this Bond character sees her as a mother figure, what with the frequency at which he’s in our flat!  Sometimes I come home to the smell of his cologne and a whiskey glass left on the bar cart.

 

Bond’s dropped in unannounced or they are having an affair and not bothering with the expense of a hotel.  I suppose it could be easily discovered if they did nip off in the afternoon for a little...play.

 

When I did that with Evelyn, I always had her here, hoping Olivia would care to notice.  

 

She never said anything.


	50. Lives & Loves:  10

Olivia knew.

I never doubted she was aware, but I didn't get the confrontation I desired. She just calmly behaved like she thought I deserved a little fun, her being gone so often.

It's the man in Hong Kong that made me believe she was capable of having an affair.

That large Spanish man who harassed me more than once in the bar about her.

I assumed that she just quietly got her own back, by sleeping with him.

At that very moment I knew I couldn't be without Olivia, that I had to fight for her.

I called Evelyn.


	51. Lives and Loves: 11

Evelyn screamed over the long distance call and only my promise to fly home within the week to see her, silenced her threats.

 

I told Olivia I wanted to visit the children and old friends.  

 

Evelyn threw herself at me, demanding I move home or she would tell my wife.  

 

I laughed at the thought that she could even find my wife, let alone tell her something that I suspected she already knew.

 

We enjoyed our rekindling but I couldn’t get my wife from my mind.  

 

Damn it all, Olivia knows!  It’s bloody frustrating that my wife remained stubbornly quiet.

 


	52. Lives & loves:  12

I told Evelyn that it would be the last I saw her, as I didn’t actually know how long I would be living in Hong Kong with Olivia.  Evelyn made a horrendous tearful deal about it all.  It seemed unnecessary considering she was still married also.  

 

Maybe that’s what I expected from Olivia?  A screaming fit…’HOW DARE YOU!’.  Something that elicited some passion between us.

 

We still had our moments of passion.  Time alluded Olivia, sometimes realizing how long it had been, would inspire lovemaking. I told her she could use me as stress relief.  She laughed in my arms.


	53. Lives & Loves 13

Moments of peace, after making love were what made this all worthwhile. We would laugh and talk about life and it felt like it had in the past. 

The time and distance between us melted away and it was just like when we first married.

Upon meeting Olivia I knew that I was in for the ride of my life. I also accepted that there would be several bumps along that road.

I imagined that Olivia, for a time had found someone else to play with. I was wrong about her. She truly was married to that desk of hers.


	54. Lives & Loves  14

Nigel felt at a loss to deal with this latest threat to his marriage. This young Bond who’s obviously after her. He has to believe that nothing had happened or he’d go insane. This was the reason Bond kept breaking in.

The cocky agent was pushing all her buttons. He heard the affectionate way he spoke with her, over that call.

Olivia didn’t see what Nigel saw or she’d push it away as an impossibility at this point. She cannot see how truly spectacularly sexy she is.

Nigel wants to talk with Bond. Wondering if he could manage...a meeting.


	55. Lives & Loves 15

This was absurd.

 

Nigel waited on the street outside of the Vauxhall cross building everyday for over a week at noon.  He waited for James Bond to make an appearance.

 

He was about to give up when he spotted him and followed him down the street.  Just how stupid a plan this was became apparent when Bond darted quickly around a corner.

 

Nigel had to run to catch up and see him head into a pub.  Following him in, Nigel scanned the pub, his eyes lightened on his prey.

 

Recognition registered in Bond’s eyes as his scowl turned to intrigue.  

 


	56. Lives & Loves 16

“I should start by saying hello.  I’m…”

 

“I know who you are, what I want to know is why you were following me?”

 

“I want to know if you have any intentions upon my wife?”

 

Bond’s eyes went wide as he took a sip of one of the two pints he’d ordered. 

 

“And here I was thinking you were planning a suprise party.”

 

“No...your lot would not like that sort of thing, would they?”

 

“I think not...our lot meaning?”

 

“You knew I was following so you led me in here.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you going to answer my question?”


	57. Lives & Loses  17

Bond looked across the table at him quite seriously. “Are you giving me the option not to answer your question?”

“No. I think it best if this was out in the open, don’t you?”

“I find with married women that it’s never wise to engage with the husband, if it can be helped.”

“So you admit it?”

“What?”

“An affair.”

Bond froze and looked intently at Nigel. “No.”

“No you won’t admit it, or it has not happened...yet?”

“I think you should ask your wife this, not me.”

“My wife would think the question of you desiring her absurd.”


	58. Lives & Loves 18

Bond pulled back and Nigel could see the shock in his eyes. 

Nigel knew he wanted her.

“I see that you do, as I suspected. I kindly ask that you don’t pursue her, despite the fact that you’re likely quite accomplished doing just that. I love her and I don’t want to lose her. I’ve already lost her to the crown. I couldn’t bear it if I lost her to another man too.”

Bond swallowed hard, nodding but unable to give voice to a response, he looked into his pint.

“I see that you care for her but she’s mine.”


	59. Lives & Loves 19

“Bond, I can understand this is hard for you, but you’re young and will find a woman your own age, settle down and have a family.”

“No...and I have no designs on your wife.” Bond said plainly, yet the truth didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

Nigel had years of students trying to lie about the reasons their assignments were late. He didn’t have to be one of Britain’s elite spies to know when a person was lying to him.

Nigel sighed. “Fine...could you at least wait until I die, before you seduce her away?”

“Alright.” Bond answered quickly.


	60. Lives & Loves 20

Bond was shocked by what M’s husband was accusing him of.  It was not like he hadn’t thought about her that way.  But to have a professor call you out on it and follow you in public was sobering.

 

Bond never gave much thought to the multitude of husbands he’d cuckolded.  He didn’t care.

 

Nigel Mansfield was a man he didn’t want to cross.  To go to such lengths after so long a marriage...was chilling.  

 

“You’ve cheated on her, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes.”  Nigel admitted quicky.

 

“So what’s good for the gander…”

 

“Not good for the goose.”

 

“You’re a fool.”

 


	61. Lives & Loves  21

“I know I’m a fool Bond.  You don’t need to remind me!”  Nigel blurted out at James.

 

“Yes; it’s completely hypocritical of me. I know if you did...seduce her.  I would lose her at last.”

 

“So you want me to wait and seduce her after…?”

 

“There is not that much life left in me, so your wait will not be so long and by then maybe you will find a woman more your own age.”

 

“You’re mad.”

 

“Yes; I’m an insane fool, still in love with the woman who has driven me mad since the day I met her.”


	62. Lives & Loves 22

"I can see that." Bond answered, shaking his head at the oddness of this situation. "I wasn't... I couldn't...find a way to…"

"I understand. Your work makes it complicated for you to seduce her. I thought she'd been...years ago in Hong Kong. A man like you...followed me into a pub to tell me he wanted her."

The shocked look on Bond's face, turned quickly to a scowl.

"No...I wasn't amused. I did finally make the decision to drop my mistress and stay with my wife."

"I really wish you hadn't."


	63. Lives & Loves 23

“I see. You would have rather I divorced her back then but she would have found another man soon after and you would still be trying to cuckold someone.

“Or she could have remained single.”

“Why a woman old enough to be your mother?”

“Why not?”

“The vanity of youth. You’re a very good looking man, and could have any woman.”

“But her.”

“What?”

“Anyone...but...not...her.”

“Yes, thankfully for me, apparently.”

“Why approach me then? You had to know this was dangerous.”

“Yes, quite and she will be furious with me.”

“Have you actually discussed this with her?”


	64. Lives & Loves 24

“Discussed this? Yes I have and she said I was being insane to think you wanted her at all.”

“So will you tell her?”

“You want to know if I will rub in that I was right? No, I won’t give up your secret desire for her. I will tell her we spoke and that I warned you to stay away.”

“That will work out well for you...but I may hear about this also.” Bond said looking concerned. “Nor do I like being used as a marital aid for you to prove your virile toughness to your domineering wife.”


	65. Lives & Loves 25

“Well, I was looking out for my best interests.” Nigel said defensively.

Bond frowned. “Which is only natural but now what of me?”

“I will keep your feelings for my wife between us. That way it won’t affect your work relationship.”

“Fine.”

“So are we settled?”

“As long as you are not fool enough to cheat on her again, yes.”

“I would think you would want me to, so that you may get your chance sooner.”

“While it’s true that I’m not used to waiting...M’s different.”

“She’s older wiser and your boss, so yes of course she’s bloody different!”


	66. Lives & Loves 26

“I don’t ever want to see M hurt again, so I wouldn’t threaten me if I were you professor.” 

 

“No, why not.  You planning on killing me?”  Nigel said with more than a little challenge in his eyes.  

 

Bond was impressed that he had managed to track him down, follow him and now stand up for the woman he loves...still.

 

“Only if she requests it.”

 

“I see.  Well I hope that she holds you on a tight leash Mr. Bond.  Please don’t break into our flat anymore.  It would be best if you used regular channels from now on.”  

 


	67. Lives & Loves 27

“M and I will decide where I contact her not you.  Your life...is not off the table if you hurt her again.  Not to mention, that someone as hypocritical as you professor, ofttimes deserves it.”

 

“I will not cheat on her again, nor have I the last 15 years.”  Nigel added defensively.

 

“Yes but you were fool enough to do it once...now that you’ve stepped in to make sure I don’t pursue her, you will be free to do whatever you want.”

 

“I can assure you that I’ve no intention of cheating.”

 

“See to it that you don’t.”


	68. Lives & Loves 28

Nigel Mansfield tossed back the rest of his pint and thanked Bond for the drink and the chat. Leaving James alone with his serious thoughts.

If M looked at him strangely in the next few days, he would know that the old man told her. Nigel was correct in his assumption that James wanted to ravage his wife...multiple times over.

Bond also wondered about that comment about Nigel not having much life left in him. Was he ill? Does M even know?

This was a convoluted mess that Bond wanted no part of. If M knew, would she consider…


	69. Lives & Loves 29

“You what!”

“I met with Bond at a pub near Vauxhall.”

“Why?”

“To ask him to stop breaking in and pursuing you in any way.”

“Dear lord! Please tell me you’re not serious Nigel!”

“I’m very serious when it comes to our marriage dear. If I have to stand up for it and fight to keep you I will. Bond knows that now.”

“You’ve completely humiliated me with a member of my staff! That’s what you’ve done!”

“He accepted that he should never break into our flat again or I would know.”

“You said pursue...did you imply that...he?”


	70. Lives & Loves 30

Nigel wished she hadn’t caught that he’d slipped that bit out. “Well...I…”

“Damn it Nigel! How could you accuse my agent of pursuing me...dear god...how embarrassing!”

“I’m sorry for being such a jealous old fool darling.” Nigel moved to wrap his wife in his arms and began kissing her neck affectionately.

“I cannot resist you, I assume no other man could possible manage your presence without wanting you desperately.”

Olivia laughed. “He must have thought you insane.” Nigel continued to caress her back, as he nibbled on her neck, still knowing how to drive her arousingly mad.


	71. Lives & Loves 31

They made love that evening, thus quieting the questions and the complaints about break-ins, unruly agents and other intrusions on their lives.

 

Olivia agreed to Nigel’s plan for a vacation at a seaside resort.  Nigel wanted to invite the children; M agreed, although just the two of them would be exceptionally nice also.

 

M would push Bond to the back of her mind until she’s have to see him in her office next.  M would be a fool to bring up his meeting with her husband.

 

M’s positive James hadn’t given it another thought and their professional relationship was unscathed.

 


	72. Lives & Loves 32

“Bond.”

 

“Ma’am.  How have you been?”

 

“Well and you?”

 

“Fine.”

 

M glanced at him over the file she was reading.  He did look well and she loved that suit on him...damn.  Why does her mind always roam so…

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You called the meeting unless you just wanted to see me for some...other reason?”

 

It was the way he bloody well said it!  She would turn this back on him.

 

“No...what other reason would I possible have for summoning you to my office Bond?”  

 

In a instantaneous moment of panic, Bond’s face flushed but he recovered quickly.

 


	73. Lives & Loves 33

Damn her! 

“How is your husband? I hear you went on a family vacation?” That would throw her off guard.

“How did you? Fine...it was lovely to get away.” Moneypenny must have told him...unless…

Bond couldn’t resist the temptation of breaking into their flat while they’re gone. He moved items around as he spent some time looking through their personal items. He couldn’t resist a peek into M’s drawers and stole one of Nigel’s ties.

Bond would go to the pub in the afternoon, await the irate husband and try to intimidate him while he wore his tie.


	74. Lives & Loves 34

Bond checked his watch as he ate his lunch at the pub.  The old man hadn’t figured it out yet.  

 

Bond thought for sure the moment M looked at him that she’d identified the tie but never said anything when he was in her office.

 

Bond had no idea why he pushed her so much, except that he can’t get her out of his mind.  He’s had lovers easier to forget and push out of his mind than her.

 

The husband’s right.  Bond’s infatuated, riled, drawn to, obsessed, and mesmerized with a woman old enough to be his mum.

 

Damn!  


	75. Lives & Loves 35

 

What’s Bond going to do about this?  How can he stop wanting her when she’s all he can think about?

 

Nigel Mansfield walked into the pub with fury written all over his normally, naturally stoic face.

 

“You!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Stay out of our flat and bloody well give me back my tie!”

 

“Sit.”

 

“No I will not!  I have to get to a guest lecture...I will be sure she knows about this!  I want you out of our lives! If that means she has to let you go then so be it!”

 

“Relax professor.  I was just proving a point.”  


	76. Lives & Loves 36

M suddenly walked into the pub. Her eyes flashing in that way that makes Bond weak in the knees. Nigel turned to look at her.

“He took my favourite tie!”

“Bond...what is the meaning of this!”

Bond stood as M approached and pulled out a chair for her. He waved to the barmaid who brought three pints to the table.

“Would you like food since it’s past lunch.” Bond asked with a smile.

M looked mollified as she took her seat beside Nigel. She ordered potato leek soup, Nigel ordered the same soup and a steak sandwich to share.


	77. Lives & Loves 37

There’s an uncomfortable silence at the table as if they were waiting for someone else to begin.

“What is the meaning of this you two?” M asked looking between the two men. “It seems like you’re in the middle of a confrontational meeting and I’ve something to do with it. Not only that I have something to say about it. This ends here and now. Bond don’t break into our flat again and for Christ’s sake give Nigel back his favourite tie!”

“And here I thought you didn’t notice this morning M.”

“Why do you think I followed you here.”


	78. Lives & Loves 38

“I knew you would come here and expect Nigel...and you;” M rounded on her husband, continuing, “I knew you were you! I told you to leave well enough alone. This is completely embarrassing and unprofessional!”

“I think this is a perfect opportunity to prove my point dear. Bond are you in love with my wife?”

“Nigel! Bond don’t say a word. I will not have this testosterone driven display continue!”

Luckily the barmaid came with their meals and they busied themselves with eating. M glared at either man, if she even thought they were beginning to say anything untoward.


	79. Lives & Loves 39

Bond was thankful for the pause while the couple ate. He had no idea how to answer Nigel's question about M and she would bloody well know he's lying if he said **no**.

M keeping them silent was the only way to keep them unscathed. Bond could tell by the way she watched him that her mind was assessing the chances that Nigel's correct in the assumption that Bond wants her.

They finished their shared meal and Bond eased off the blue tie and handed it to the professor.

"Thank you, I won't take it again I can assure you."


	80. Lives & Loves 40

It was appeasement but M nodded at him, understanding that the limits she had set about _this conversation_ were heard loud and clear.

Nigel on the other hand was not completely convinced. "Stay away from my wife after work hours." He said pointing threateningly at Bond.

M rolled her eyes at the display and pulled her husband's arm down. "You behave also and do not confront any of my agents again." M whispered.

"Bond; **you've** **somewhere to be**."

Bond saw this as what it was...an escape...as M diverted her inflamed husband from this possibly public scene.


	81. Lives & Loves 41

“Nigel you have a lecture to get to.  I will have my driver take you, it’ll be faster.”

 

Nigel glared at Bond as he passed them out the door but stood waiting for his wife.

 

“I suppose he’ll be escorting you back to work now?  Since you gave me your car?”

 

“It’s only a couple of blocks and he would see it as his duty since my driver is gone.”

 

“I wish you hadn’t followed me dear.”

 

“And I wish you hadn’t started a war with my best agent!”  Olivia quipped.

 

Nigel grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. 

 


	82. Lives & Loves 42

Bond watched the display of predominance over M with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Yes he’s her husband and he does obviously love her...it makes him feel so ill. It’s not like Bond has a chance with her anyway and after all this…

M looked at him after Nigel left in her car.

“Bond…”

“M?”

“If an employee were to have a crush on his boss...how do you think that would play out if discovered by the jealous spouse?”

“Much like this.”

“NO! Not like this if the employee knew his place and left well enough alone!”


	83. Lives & Loves 43

“M...I...I…”

“NO. Don’t say anything! I don’t want to know and I don’t want whatever this fantasy of deceit is you’re playing at to influence the way I deal with you as my agent. I need you to perform certain tasks and I...this department needs men like you.”

“You called me your best.” Bond said with an infuriating smirk.

“Wipe that smirk off your face!” M stuck her finger into his chest forcefully. “You will stay away from my husband and stop taunting him. No more breaking in and don’t follow him or me unless instructed to!”


	84. Lives & Loves 44

The two of them walked back to MI6 in silence.  Each pondering things as they stood now.

 

M was married and that was not going to end anytime soon, unless Nigel was sick and hiding it from her.  Bond was out of luck until the man did pass on and that was sad.  He would never wish his death, because of how it would affect M.

 

M wondered what games Bond was playing?  Nigel’s reaction to Bond’s intrusion into their personal life was strange and yet endearing at the same time.  

 

There was thankfully still passion in their long marriage.

 


	85. Lives & Loves 45

“M...before we get back to work I want you to know that…”

 

“No...Bond I will not listen to these strange ramblings of admiration...it’s unprofessional.”

 

“I was going to say that I have my report done from the last mission and can bring it to your office straight away.  But if you’ve had enough of seeing my face for one day we could make it a date for tomorrow.  How about lunch at the pub again?  This time without the third wheel.”

 

M stopped walking and began to laugh.  Bond took this as a good sign, he’s forgiven.

 


	86. Lives & Loves 46

M wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing at the absurdity of James Bond. The man does not give up that’s for certain. 

Christ, if she had been a younger woman she may have caved at this moment. 

The gaul, the cheek...he’s her favourite for this reason. Dear god...she’s soft on him comparatively speaking. 

She could lose her job for this! 

Even entertaining the fact that she could have him nine ways until Sunday, made a shiver go up her spine.

Nigel...she still loved him and wouldn’t ruin it even for the likes of James Bond.


	87. Lives & Loves 47

Bond continued to chuckle as he held the door to MI6 open for M. 

M commanded attention yet no one thought it odd that the two of them were walking in the building laughing together.

Bond’s spirits were lifted at the sound of her lovely laughter. She didn’t laugh enough at work. It was something that may be a throw over from days in the past but times were changing and there needs to be a release from stress at work.

God he would love to be the one to give her that release. Perhaps M’s would ease after this.


	88. Lives & Loves 48

Learning what made this woman tick was now Bond’s most desired challenge. He knew that he had no chance of winning her away from Nigel while he’s living.

Nigel implied that he would not have long to wait. If the man was ill...it would be a shame. Bond has some respect for the man considering what he’d gone through to watch and wait for him to go to that pub. 

Truly a driven man, much like Bond that way. Bond guessed that they now had two things in common. The main thing being a deep desire for Olivia Mansfield.


	89. Lives & Loves 49

M hoped that she could impress upon Bond the importance of keeping this odd new relationship on the down low.

 

M had been head of MI6 for over 15 years and there were voices causing descent, concerning such a long term position.  She had to be very careful in her apparent favouritism to 007.  

 

The man just…

 

Whatever the eventual outcome, they now have a very different relationship than before Nigel inserted himself into their business.

 

Nigel’s interference into this perceived relationship had ironically changed the course of her relationship with Bond.  Nigel made M think about her agent differently.

 


	90. Lives & Loves 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...for now.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading and commenting.

Tanner and Q looked at each other as they saw M enter the building in a fit of giggles with James Bond.

Bond had a mirthful smile on his face as if the two of them were sharing something deeply amusing.

“Q; I don’t think I’ve ever seen M in a fit of giggles before.”

“I have...before she was M. It’s fitting that it’s Bond putting her in that state.”

“Really? What do you mean by that?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean by that Tanner.” They’d discussed the deeply sexual, tension between Bond and M before.


End file.
